Talk:My Hero/@comment-3575890-20140618202217
The moment of which each of my top five fell into my top five Even though I shipped them hard from the start, this had to have been the moment when they became my ultimate. Newly engendered revelations of Elena's fierce protectiveness over Damon, her willingness to fight for him, her complete and total acceptance of him coupled with the 360-full-circle of Damon's character progression brought about some revelations of my own. Their first-ever kiss that I had been anticipating with bated breath over for the past two seasons unearthed the beginning of something truly beautiful, which turned out to be so amazing that my heart has been swayed in DE's favor over any other OTP of mine for always and ever. I actually never shipped them romantically the first time I watched the show being as that I was just a child that didn't yet understand subtext; through adult eyes now, however, I've gained an entirely different perspective of their relationship. I can't pinpoint exactly when they became my second OTP of all time, as there are countless moments that lend credence to that choice of mine, but it would ultimately have to be the very end upon my second viewing; after witnessing their long and beautiful journey together through a fresh pair of eyes, it hit me that their love story had to be one of the most complicated, emotional, evolved, unique, and overall epic of all that I've ever seen. I always loved them together, but it was this heartfelt reunion coupled with the beautiful love scene that followed thereafter that earned them third place in my Top Five. I had never needed convincing of their love, but this moment of which they enveloped each other in their arms and gazed lovingly into one and other's eyes as though the entire world around them had just fallen away and nothing else mattered but each other just especially sold it for me. Of course once the relationship became more complicated with the reveal of Toby being on the A Team, the masochist in me just loved them more. I never once doubted that Toby loved Spencer as much as she loved him and remained adamant in my firm belief that he would never deliberately cause her harm and that good faith ended up paying off. Gendry and Arya stole my heart from the gate. I love absolutely everything about them. The world of potential that they hold, the slow-burn love that developed over the seasons, their bickery/bantery push-pull dynamic, the fact that they are so strikingly alike and can relate to each other on a deep and emotional level despite that they come from two extremely different worlds, the fact that they spurn royalty and all its customs despite that they both are of noble blood, the fact that she doesn't look down on him for being base-born and he doesn't treat her any differently for being high-born despite his disdain for royals (he calls her "milady" but that's a term of endearment he likes to use to ruffle her feathers more than anything else and though he clearly believes himself to be beneath her, that stems more from his inferiority-complex than has anything to do with her), the fact that Arya loves him so fiercely and intensely despite that she's always rolling her eyes at him and annoyed with him, the fact that it was Ned and Robert's dream for their houses to join and this much can still be accomplished through Arya and Gendry, the fact that they are so bloody perfect for each other, it's not even funny. This scene, in particular, especially drove that point home. I always loved them together, but I actually didn't start hardcore shipping them until late in the game with this showstopping kiss here that had put everything into immediate perspective, followed by every moment thereafter that conveyed the strength of Hook's love for Emma and eventually hers for him, the beautiful graduality of their overall relationship progression, and the positive impact that they both have over each other. (Especially Emma over Hook)